


Text Me Back

by Lyumia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Break Up, Communication Failure, Early in Canon, M/M, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth feels he can never look at Cloud again in one of his rare moments of clarity in his newfound insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm soooo depressing! BTW first FFVII fic so I'm pretty proud of myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Anyways it's more of an implied break up but whatever, so how do you like them lama's?

**So I've been fixing some of my old stories and thought I'd post this one- though I'm still cringing cause it's kind of horrible. Like really terrible. Like My Immortal OOC-ness.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I had a dream.

I flipped open my PSH, the bright screen the only source of light in my dark room. _You have 57 message(s)._ I hesitantly pressed a button, frowning at the name they belonged to.

_Cloud:_

_Hey, you left that reactor looking kind of pissed, you alright?_

I killed you- in that dream I had.

_Cloud:_

_Seph? Is something going on?_

_Cloud:_

_Sephiroth what's wrong?_

_Cloud:_

_Please talk to me._

_Cloud:_

_Where are you?_

I sighed, closing another book with my free hand while a voice whispered soothing promises to me. I studied the dusty walls of basement, the books jammed into the shelf and that one flickering bulb I had long ignored, looking back at the glowing screen of my PHS.

_Cloud:_

_Why aren't you answering your messages?_

_Cloud:_

_Please don't ignore me._

_Cloud:_

_Zack won't tell me what's going on, where are you?_

_Cloud:_

_Are you alright? Do you need anything?_

I leaned back in the wooden chair, recalling the moment we met; I had been walking to the library at night, my footsteps the only noise in the large spacious room as I studied the spine of the books in the mountainous shelves- a large figure- a cadet desperately hanging on to a shelf far above my head and the ladder laying on the floor below him.

Wordlessly I picked up the metal by a rung, stepping onto the ladder and wrapping an arm around the lithe torso. An impressive halo of spikes stood stubbornly as blue eyes blinked owlishly at me. "What happened Cadet?"

Shaken out of his surprise he stared bashfully at his boots. "Uh... sir..."

"Tell me cadet." I resisted the urge to scold him for not answering immediately- didn't he know there were better things to be done? "Or I suggest you stop wasting time and resume whatever you were doing previously."

To my surprise, he stepped away, selecting a few books within his reach and walked off.

_Cloud:_

_Please, please answer._

_Cloud:_

_You don't have to tell me, just let me know you're okay._

_Cloud:_

_Is it something I did?_

I grimaced, remembering the second event, his fave had been hurried behind a book as I walked past him- until a dark purple mark on the corner of his jaw caught my eye. "Cadet."

He stiffened, and I could tell he was wishing me away. "Yes sir!" He stood at attention, a few of the others indulging in study did the same.

A little annoyed: did he hope for me to leave this matter alone now that others were watching? This ambitious boy had another thing coming. "What happened to your face?"

His left eye had a dark circle around it, and his eyebrow above it was swelling red due to a small gash through the thin hair- other than his split lips there were no other major injuries. "Training sir."

"Very well." I then proceeded to throw the cadet over my shoulder and walk to the infirmary.

_Cloud:_

_Sephiroth, please don't do this!_

_Cloud:_

_Please just text me back!_

_Cloud:_

_Me and Zack are going to look for you._

I jumped up, hearing footsteps above me, frantically I scrolled through the other messages.

_Cloud:_

_We just want to know you're alright._

_Cloud:_

_Are you okay?_

_Cloud:_

_Please, you're scaring me._

As childish as it may have been I quickly shut off the light, moving a chair so that it's back rested under a table and barely breathed as the footsteps grew closer.

_Cloud:_

_I love you._

_Cloud:_

_Please, just talk to me._

_Cloud:_

_I don't care about Shinra, I only care about you._

_Cloud:_

_Sephiroth, please answer._

_Cloud :_

_I love you. Please don't ignore me._

_Cloud:_

_Do you remember that one night I told you about Nibelheim? You said you'd take me someplace warm where we could be alone._

_Cloud:_

_You know, I really love you, no matter what._

_Cloud:_

_Please don't leave me like this._

_Cloud:_

_I feel so lost._

_Cloud:_

_Please come back._

The handle wiggled, and my grip tightened on the plastic in my hands.

_Cloud:_

_I love you._

_Cloud:_

_Please, I just need to see your face._

_Cloud:_

_I don't know what to do. I don't like feeling so helpless. Please answer your messages._

_Cloud:_

_Please, just text me back._

"It's locked," though muffled I could easily tell it was Zack. "What do ya want me to do spike?"

"I..." I felt my chest constrict. He sounded so helpless, so sad...was this my fault? It was my fault- though the woman assured otherwise, it was my fault Cloud was hurting. "...just..."

"It's okay." I could imagine the normally smiling black haired SOLDIER putting his hand reassuringly on the smaller's shoulder. "I'm sure he still loves you- you know he's been really happy ever since. He's just confused- and hurt, that's all."

"I... couldn't help..." I could hear his arms dropping to his sides in defeat.

"Come on Cloud, you know just smiling does wonders for everyone's moral!" The man encouraged, taking a lighter tone.

"But...why wouldn't he..." A sniffle. No don't cry, please do anything but that. Please, I don't know what I would do if you cried. "Tell me something...anything...was I..."

"Don't think like that, of course you're important to him!"

I had a dream.

"Really?"

And in that dream; I killed you.

"Alright! Let's keep looking!" I could imagine Zack doing a little fist bump, the ruffling Cloud's spikes playfully, sending a pointed kick to the door. "Let's get something for those tears."

A sob. Then another- so many of them, soft and slow drawn out mewling that made my chest ache. It wasn't until they ceased that the he finally gave the SOLDIER a reply. "Okay."

In that dream- the one I killed you in.

"Ice cream!"

I had your heart in my hands.

"Zack, you'll wake up all the monsters."

And I crushed it; into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I need to stop listening to music (text me back by Your Favorite Martian)  
> Anyways there's my short little one shot that's so not tear worthy. Uggh imma sleep now since I've been sick all day.


End file.
